Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger VS Lupinranger VS Patranger
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yl6_OeyU9io, translated as Knight Dragon Squadron Ryusoulger VS Phantom Thief Squadron Lupinranger VS Police Squadron Patranger, is an upcoming crossover movie between the Ryusoulgers, Lupinrangers & Patrangers. This movie will show alongside Mashin Sentai Kiramager: Episode ZERO, as well as a cameo from said special's main heroes and the Pretty Cures in the final dance segment. Synopsis A Gangler remnant, Ganima, captures Tyramigo and the other Kishiryu inside his safe! To save them, the Ryusoulgers engage Ganima in battle, however he starts to use the Kishiryu's own powers against them! Bamba and Towa chase after Ganima and come into contact with Keiichiro from the Global Police! Meanwhile, Koh comes into contact with Kairi from the phantom thieves! In order to save the Kishiryu, these three Super Sentai teams will unite! This winter, knights, phantom thieves, and police officers will mix and match to create an amazing battle! Plot to be added Continuity and Placement *''Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger: ''to be announced *''Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger: Given the fact that the Lupinrangers are maskless in front of the Patrangers, this movie must take place after season finale. Characters Rangers Ryusoulgers Lupinrangers Patrangers And Introducing the Kiramagershttps://truth.bahamut.com.tw/s01/202002/920f173dd3bcc2dd8a2a2f0646bc96cb.JPG Precures (cameo)https://headlines.yahoo.co.jp/hl?a=20191228-00000002-flix-movi ''HUGtto! Precure ''Star☆Twinkle Precure'' ''Healin' Good♡Precure'' Allies *Ryusoulger **Oto https://youtu.be/QDP4MllWiUE *Lupinranger **''To be Added'' *Patranger **''To be Added'' Villains *Warfare Tribe Druidon **Kleonhttps://youtu.be/mZkdc3JmcNk ***Minosaurs ****Griffon Minosaur **Grunts ***Drunn Soldiers *Interdimensional Crime Group Gangler **Gangler Monsters ***Status Triple ****Ganima Noshiagaldahttps://www.heroshock.com/?p=46975 **Grunts ***Porderman Cure Star with KirameRed & Ryusoul Red.jpg|Ryusoul Red with Kirama Red and Cure Star Three generation of Super Sentai & Precure dancing the Ryusoulger song..jpg|The three Generations of both PreCure and Super Sentai Dancing Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * / : * : * : Form Changes and Collectibles Used RyuSouls *Ryusoul Red - Max *Ryusoul Blue - *Ryusoul Pink - *Ryusoul Green - *Ryusoul Black - Karu *Ryusoul Gold - Dial Fighters *Lupin Red - Scissors & Blade (Used by Ryusoul Red) *Lupin Blue - Magic (Used by Ryusoul Blue) *Lupin Yellow - VictoryStriker *Lupin X - Trigger Machines *Patren 1gou - Splash *Patren 2gou - SirenStriker *Patren 3gou - Crane & Drill (Used by Ryusoul Pink) *Patren X - *Ryusoul Green - SirenStriker Errors * to be added Notes *This is the second VS film to have a crossover between three different Sentai teams. *This is the second VS Sentai crossover film on not to use original Japanese word on the “VS.” part, which translated as “対/tai” normally. Instead, the “VS.” translation uses Engrish word “ブイエス/bui esu”, the same way it is pronounced in the title of Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. *This film is also the second team-up movie that will feature the previous Sentai's base of operation. *This film will also feature an onscreen crossover between Super Sentai and the Pretty Cure franchise, with the characters from HUGtto! Pretty Cure, Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure, & Healin' Good♡Pretty Cure appearing in the final dance segment of the movie. **This is not the first crossover between Super Sentai & Pretty Cure, with Futari wa Pretty Cure previously crossing over with both Dekaranger & Magiranger through CD audio dramas. *This is the first VS film since Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai to feature a cameo appearance of the current team's successors. External Links * to be added References Category:Sentai Team Up Movie